1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to threaded stud insertion apparatus and, more particularly, to a tool for inserting threaded studs into a threaded aperture such that the stud protrudes a predetermined distance.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Threaded studs are used very extensively in the aerospace field. The stud is secured to a workpiece by a threaded first end threaded into a threaded aperture in the workpiece. A threaded second end protrudes from a surface of the workpiece wherein the threaded second end is used to secure another part to the workpiece. It is highly desirable to have threaded second ends of multiple threaded studs protrude the same distance from the surface of the workpiece. To this end, the present invention was made.